


Would You Be My Human Shield

by Anonymous



Category: Club SLAZY, Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a knight and his prince.A short one-shot set some time after Malachite.





	Would You Be My Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miki (xxfiremaidenxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfiremaidenxx/gifts).



> I think it's ooc? Let me know what you guys think.

_ Things happened too fast. One moment, they were riding towards the castle, the next, they were being ambushed by enemy soldiers. _

_ Thankfully, they were both used to these kinds of situations, and they were accustomed to fighting with each other, covering for each other. It was all going well-- _

_ \--until he got hit on the head and was about to get stabbed-- _

_ \--but then his prince was there, receiving the blow to his own torso instead and still managing to take down the assailant and the remaining enemies. _

_ He rushed to the collapsing man’s side, ignoring the pounding of his head. “Your Highness!” He knelt beside the prince and gently turned him over to his back. He immediately tore off a sleeve and pressed the cloth to the open wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. But the cut went too deep.“You shouldn’t have done that-- _ I’m _ supposed to be the one protecting you!” _

_ The prince placed a shaky hand on his and attempted a weak smile. “I c-couldn’t let you get hurt--” He coughed, blood spilling from his lips. “I-I’m sorry...I don’t think...I can make it to our wedding--” _

_ “Don’t say that!” he admonished, his voice starting to get thick as tears fell from his eyes. “You’ll be fine! I-I think I brought that healing potion from--” _

_ “It can’t...save someone who’s...dying…” _

_ “No, please,  _ please _ , stay with me, I need you,” he begged the prince desperately. “I promise I won’t leave again--” _

_ “S-sorry, love…” _

_ “No, don’t leave me... _ Q!”

 

“I am right here, Bloom-san.”

Bloom sat up from the bed and stared at his prince,  _ alive _ and  _ not dying _ . “Q…”

The other was frowning at him. “I believe you were having a nightmare.”

“A nightmare…” Overcome with relief, he suddenly wrapped his arms around Q and clung onto him. He felt the other man stiffen before placing a tentative hand on Bloom’s shoulder. The Second Ace relaxed at the touch and tried to get his thoughts into order.

What sort of dream was that? It felt real...and seeing Q  _ die _ \--

He tightened his hold on his old partner, trying to hold back his tears. The mere thought of Q being gone forever wasn’t something he thought he could fathom, nor did he want to, but his subconscious mind clearly had other ideas.

Suddenly, he felt Q running his fingers through Bloom’s hair, distracting him from his dark thoughts. It was reminiscent of how Q would do it for Junior when he had a nightmare or illness. He had always wondered how it felt like to be the one receiving the gesture. It was calming. He liked it. He would probably fall asleep like this if Q let him.

“Are you feeling calmer now, Bloom-san?” Q’s voice was unusually soft.

Bloom almost answered a negative, if only to stay longer in this position. Instead, he nodded and pulled away.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, wiping off a few errant tears.

Q shook his head. “You had a nightmare. It’s understandable.” He patted Bloom’s shoulder comfortingly and asked, “Do you wish to talk about it?”

It was Bloom’s turn to shake his head. “I can’t right now. Maybe some other time, my prince.” Immediately recognizing his slip, he corrected himself, “M-my partner, I meant!” Q raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to further say, “I’m sorry!”

“Very well.” Q’s lips pursed together in displeasure. “Perhaps you can let me know instead why you were sleeping here in my quarters?”

Bloom blinked in confusion. “Your…? But I fell asleep in my room!”

He looked around, taking in the smaller size of the room. It was also neater and had less items. He caught sight of his old hat on the dresser. He also belatedly realized that he was on his old bed from when he was sharing the room with 9. It was just across from the other bed, which was 9’s.

He found himself getting more confused. With the way Q normally treated him, he expected the other to have already removed his belongings or--God forbid--be assigned another roommate. Neither seemed to be the case. So why?

“In that case, I assume someone else brought you here in your sleep. I cannot imagine any reason for you to suddenly sleep here without my permission.” Bloom watched as Q stood and got a glass of water from on top of the dresser, right beside his old hat. Q walked back to him and offered him the glass. Bloom took it with a mumbled thanks and sipped from it. “You must have been sleeping so deeply that you did not notice. Are you feeling ill, Bloom-san?”

“No, I--” The Second Ace stopped himself when he saw the other’s gaze. Q’s expression was carefully composed, but his eyes shone with worry. Somehow, that compelled him to share, “I saw you die.”

“Sorry?”

Bloom took a deep breath and reiterated, “In my dream, I saw you die.”

For once, Q seemed at a loss for words.

“We were in some different place as different people,” he continued. “I was a knight, and you were the prince I was meant to protect.”

“I...see.”

For some reason, he couldn’t stop himself from talking about the bizarre dream further as he recalled every detail. “We were heading home when we got ambushed. There were too many of them and only two of us. Someone hit me on the head and I was about to get stabbed but--” He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and stared back at Q. “--you protected me. You took the blow for me and defeated everyone else. You  _ died _ because of me.”

Q, his ever-thoughtful Q, sat beside him and gently pried the glass from his shaking fingers. Once the Mystic placed the glass on the bedside table, Bloom reached for his hands and held them between his.

“I know you’ve been taking risks recently...working around Mr. X, going to Tori to challenge DooBop-san on our behalf? To get Zs-san back?” He scowled at Q’s raised eyebrow and tightened his hold on the other’s hands. “Some of the Mystic still report to me, you know.”

“I am aware,” Q responded dryly. “But you are aware that, as a Mystic, I will do whatever is needed to be done.”

“I am aware,” Bloom replied in the same manner. “But I don’t want you hurt or taken elsewhere so...please, be careful.”

He wanted to repeat his dream-self’s pleas but he didn’t think he had the right to, after leaving him all those years ago.

“Club Slazy needs you,” he said instead.  _ I need you _ , he left unsaid.

But Q must have understood because he nodded and laced his fingers with Bloom’s. And with a faint smile, he asked, “Will you be my knight then then?”

To which, he answered with a fond look, “Always, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, in my dream, we were about to get married."
> 
> "Are you asking me to marry you?"
> 
> "What--I'm not--"
> 
> "You're _finally_ getting married? Took you guys long enough!"
> 
> "Deep! This is your fault!"
> 
> "No, it's your fault you didn't get together with Q until now!"


End file.
